worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jungi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Strike Witches Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Winston Spencer Churchill page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snugglemuffins (Talk) 00:01, July 21, 2011 the what ifs are on the pages for the associated witch.--Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 07:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) thanks =) um...how do i open this? Never mind, I had found a page about it. Libau Libau is not a country, it is a city by the Baltic Sea in Orussia, next to the border of Karlsland according to the map of Strike Witches Europe. It's real-life counterpart is the city of Libau (Liepāja) in Latvia. Njek 10:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the information. =) wikipedia taking information from wikipedia is just fine. wikipedia and wikia both have create commons copyright policies, so anything used in good faith is ok. give the policy a once-over. what exactly do you intend to copy from wikipedia? also, please use your signature, 4 tildes or the signature button, so that i know who is trying to get a hold of me. I just want to add some extra info into a wiki page here. Thanks for helping me.Jungi 06:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 17:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Wearing Striker Units Jungi, when you use yours or anyone else's talk page, please use a signature. When you've typed your message, press that signature button you can find above the text box. About your question on the removal of "Wearing Striker Units" section from the Striker Unit page: most of what was said in that section was something that some people believe, but which has no real offcial backing, like witches needing skin contact with their Strikers. It consisted mostly of speculation created by the fans, and this wiki is meant for more certain aspects of the franchise, things that are mostly confirmed by the official sources.Njek 15:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I apologise for the trouble I had created since the info about that section was taken from wikipedia and I at first didn't know it's actually fan-made. Thank you for correcting me. Jungi 21:14, September 9, 2011 (UTC) That article of the Wikipedia page has a "This article may contain original research" disclaimer. I myself am not entirely sure which parts are true and which are not, but I am under the impression many things discussed in the Wearing Striker Units section are unconfirmed.Njek 21:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Jungi 22:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Lawrence of Arabia There is no need for comprehensive descriptions of the real-life counterparts of SW characters in this wiki, so I have removed that edit of yours. That's why they are always linked to their wikipedia page, people can check those if they want. On a slightly unrelated note, you mentioned that middle-east would have been destroyed. There is evidence that those missing parts of world might've been retconned entirely from the series. Seeing that the most recent map doesn't have those large holes. The new map: http://strikewitches.wikia.com/wiki/File:SWWorld.jpg Njek 09:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the correction on my mistakes and the new map you had provided. I believe it will help me in future edits.Jungi 09:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Geography For the Liberian continent, it has not been explained why it's shaped differently, but so are the other continents. most of them are shaped differently from real world counterpart probably to emphasize the fact that it is the parallel universe and not ours. The island you are talking about is Pacifica Island(Nanyou-tou 南洋島). It is a resource rich island colonized by Fuso Empire in (most likely) 16th Century. Since real world Japan was poor in natural resources and needed to turn to China, Korea, and Manchuria for resources later, the island was created to avoid such situation. Especially because these areas are now nothing but barren desert and barely any resources are there. --Yellow14 18:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) The above information is mostly from Japanese DVD booklet and official fan book. Other places are mostly based off of real life place as far as I know. --Yellow14 14:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Jamie Watt I believe she was mentioned in the official fan book (again). Though I don't have my book at the moment so I can't tell for sure, but the SW universe historical time line mentioned her name. She also might have been briefly mentioned in Suomus Misfits Squadron light novel as well, but I can’t confirm that right now. --Yellow14 15:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) you may. i would however appreciate seeing a source for jamie watt. including it permanently in the article talk page would also be a sound idea. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 01:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page To create a new talk page for click on "Talk" button at just right of "Edit" button of each pages. Then it will say "This page needs content. You can help by adding a sentence or a photo!", so click "Add Topic" button on top right. Then write whatever you want, and publish. For details, check out the wikia help. --Yellow14 05:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to ask, is there any deeper meaning in you creating a bunch of empty talk pages? I mean, I'm all for discussing stuff on talk pages, but just creating empty pages with a placeholder seems...pointless Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 17:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) what exactly do you have in mind? it seems like you can add that information to the existing pages provided it's canon --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 04:37, March 28, 2012 (UTC) copy/paste if you must, but it would be nice if you could find a way to improve it for the site. the profiles for the 501st were in fact originally taken from the wikipedia articles way back in the long-long ago (february 2010) but things have changed in the ensuing time. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 19:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I am not entirely sure what is canonical and what is not. to my best knowlege, in addition to the two seasons of anime, Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora, Strike Witches Zero 1937, and One Wing Witches are all canon, the Himebana and Hime Uta drama albums are canon, in addition to some parts of the Himegoe albums. The Comics A'la Carte comics are not canon, nor are the two earliest manga series, at least not with regards to the Anime. the Light novels seem to be Canon as well. Hope that clears everything up, even though it probably didn't. also, nearly all the drawings on here are by fumikane, the remainder being taken from the various media. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 21:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC)